Will you be my Sister?
by Reader Castellan
Summary: The Battle of Oblivion is over and Scott cannot help feel happy. After all, he has got the two most important things of his life at last.


**Will you be my Sister?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power of Five series.**

**Firstly, I would like to thank all of you wonderful people for leaving kind reviews for 'A New Story'. That was really nice of you all. I hope you like this short story too. Just one thing, Scott and Matt are alive here.**

* * *

The war had ended only a few hours ago but Scott couldn't help relaxing. The whole affair had seemed like a horrible nightmare to him but the nightmare had been followed by a heavenly dream. All his friends were alive. He was particularly happy to see Jamie alive and fine. Scott had been cursing himself the whole time for his stupidity and the guilt that had settled over him had been rising like a tsunami till the war was over.

Scott was worried about Matt though. Their leader was present there physically but not mentally. The pain reflected in his eyes. Yet, he tried to hide it, talking to Richard and Lohan freely, avoiding the topic of what had happened inside.

Pedro was healing Holly's hand. The two had become instantly. Pedro healed the hole and Holly hugged him tightly. Scott was extremely grateful to Holly. She had been there for Jamie when he, Scott, was not. He had thanked the girl at least a thousand times for supporting Jamie and taking care of him and Holly always replied patiently that it was the other way round.

Jamie and Scarlett were sitting quietly on a snowy boulder. They were talking about something in low voices. Scott smiled. It was nice to see Jamie so relaxed and calm. Jamie always soothed Scott's agitated raging heart. His presence was the essence of his twin's life.

And Scarlett…Scott was happy to see her happy, having a nice chat with his brother. Scott felt like singing but decided against it.

Scarlett laughed out. The laugh was so pure, innocent, and divine. Scott loved the sound of Scarlett's laughter echoing in the cold Antarctic air. He ambled over to the two.

"Hey Scott!" Jamie said and stood up. He took his brother in an embrace and said, "You came at the right time. Scarlett here was telling me about her 'ridiculous straw hat' at school which she wanted to set to fire."

Scarlett grinned at Scott and hugged him too. Scott hugged her back adoringly and smiled at her.

"Tell me all about your school days," Scott said.

Scarlett grinned again and the three sat down. They talked for what seemed like hours. They conversed about Scarlett's school and all the blunders she had ever made there, their favourite movies and actors, fashion as it was ten years ago and many more things, elaborating generously on the humorous details.

"I loved my dad more than anyone else," Scarlett said, "I had everything. Yet, there was one thing missing."

"I had nothing apart from Jamie," Scott said grimly. But he was calm and not at all angry. "And Jamie was enough to keep me alive, to give me joy. But there was something that I always wanted. What was missing in your life, Scar? First you tell me then I will tell you."

"I was a single child, adopted. So of course, it was a brother that I always wanted yet I never had the courage to just declare anybody my brother," Scarlett said and sighed.

"Weird," Scott said, "Because a sister is what I always wanted. Not in place of Jamie, of course, so don't look at me like that Jamie. You are my life. No, I wanted our group to be of three. Two twin brothers and one little sister. A nice cute sister, just like you."

Scarlett beamed at him as she realised what Scott was saying. Jamie grinned widely too. Scott loved their smiles. A twin brother and a little sister…perfect family. He put his arm around Scarlett.

"So…will you be my little sister?" he asked her lovingly.

"Of course! You both are the best brothers of the world!" Scarlett exclaimed and threw arms around the twins, "But I think I will be your twin sister."

"How?" Scott asked with mild surprise.

"We are the same age, Scott!" Scarlett replied.

"So that makes us triplets?" Jamie asked, bewildered.

"Yep!" Scarlett exclaimed. She linked her arms in both of theirs.

"Let's go and have some dinner. And let's tell the others. I want to see their faces."

The twins laughed as the started walking towards the others.

Scott was truly happy now. He had everything he could ask for. His beloved brother Jamie and his new found sister, Scarlett.

Life could not be any better for him.


End file.
